


The Mind Reader and His Neighbor

by Zuca101 (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Blushing, Chubby cute Yuuri, Depression, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Christmas, First Dates, First Everythings, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I have too much time on my hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Makkachin being match maker, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Mixture of both first and third person, My First Smut, Otabek Altin - Freeform, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Phichit is a little shit, Puppies, Romantic Fluff, Seriously just fuck already, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Third person most of the time, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vic-chan and Makkachin, Victor is oblivious, Victor trying to figure out his next move, Yuiro is a little brat, Yuuri can read minds, Yuuri isn't a skater instead he's Victors neighbor, special gift, unknown sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zuca101
Summary: Born with the ability of mind reading, Katsuki Yuuri doesn't think his life can get any worse than it already was. That is until he gets a new neighbor, who just so happens to be the legendary figure skater Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri makes up his mind to avoid his hot neighbor in order to not read his thoughts, and to not make a fool out of himself. His plan works, up until he accidentally runs into Victor and makes a horrifying discovery. He can't read Victors mind.





	1. Yuuri Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yaoi fanfic, so I'm very nervous about what you guys will think about this story. I hope you guys will enjoy it and feel free to leave a comment if you want. I've never written a smut before, but I have read tons to know what to write in them and what to not write. I love Yuuri On Ice!!! very much and totally think that Victor and Yuuri are meant to be. This is my way of using up time since my boyfriend is at boot camp write now. Writing this will be therapeutic for me and I will try to update as much as I can.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuri on Ice!!! or its beautiful characters, but I own the plot.

At the age of 5, Yuuri knew he was different.

He could hear the thoughts of the people around him.

At first the five-year-old would mistaken the reading of thoughts as people actually talking. He found himself often responding to people’s thoughts and even blurting out what they had thought in front of others. It was purely innocent and to Yuuri he thought it was the coolest thing ever.

It wasn’t until he was 10 years old, that Yuuri had learned to hate his gift. At the age of 10, Yuuir had made the mistake of telling others of his gift.

“So you can read minds, huh?” one of the older boys mocked.

Yuuri couldn’t help but shake in fear. The day before he had told his new friend Yuki about his mind reading. He even pinky promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone, turns out he had lied. Yuuri now found himself being surrounded by four older boys- six graders, with no way to escape Yuuri stood his ground. Apparently, Yuki had told his older brother and his friends about Yuuri’s gift. They took it upon themselves to handle a liar and to teach Yuuri a lesson about what happens if you are different.

“What? Can’t talk Yuuri?” The boy next to him grinned. Yuuri couldn’t help but want to vomit and cry for his mother. He was tiny compared to these boys and he knew that he couldn’t put up a fight. That’s why he didn’t run when the boy punched him in the face.

He let out a whimper as his face began to throb and his vision became blurry with tears. He cried and cried as all four boys continued to kick him in the stomach and his legs. Even though the pain of being beaten up was immense, it wasn’t what made Yuuri cry. It was the boy’s thoughts.

_“If you can read our minds, born in hell.”_

_“What a Freak.”_

_“Weirdo._ ”

_“No one’s ever going to care about him.”_

_“He’s disgusting._ ”

The thoughts of the boys echoed in his mind as the punches and kicks continued.

“STOP PLEASE!” Yuuri pleaded as his mind became assaulted with their thoughts.

“STOP!”

“PLEASE STOP”

“STOP IT PLEASE!” The young man couldn’t help but scream out, panting heavily as he looked around his surroundings disorientated. He could hear the thump of his heartbeat as he tried to calm himself down. After a few minutes of breathing in and out , he was finally calm.

“ Damn it was just a memory.” The man said to himself as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He quickly dried his face and looked at his reflection on the mirror. His short messy black hair looked like a bird nest. His brown eyes that once held innocence, were now hard and lacked emotion. His pale skin was flawless and rich.

He was 5’8 and slightly chubby, but that made him even more attractive to others. Yet Yuuri refused to think otherwise. To Yuuri he was anything but lovable. He was nothing more than a freak. With a dishearten sigh, Yuuri turned off the sink and went back to his bedroom.

He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, which read 6:35 AM.

“Well there’s no use going back to sleep.” He grunted as he made his way to the kitchen and began to the process of making coffee.

After making his coffee, he slowly took sips on the caffeinated drink as he looked out his apartment’s window. The sun was barely out, but the sky was still slightly illuminated with the suns light. 

Today was a new day, but to Yuuri it was another day of being alone. 


	2. The Russian Nextstore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Hi I'm Victor Nikiforov. Please take care of me from now on." the man -apparently named Victor- spoke in perfect english, but still had a thick russian accent. His russian accent sent a thrill down my spine. A sudden blush began to appear on my face as my mouth hung open.
> 
> I couldn't help but stare in total shock as Victor smiled at me patiently, apparently used of being stared at . The hottest man on earth was talking to me. Oh my god, he has an accent. Holy shit he's my neighbor. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god I have to leave before I read his mind.
> 
> " um..I.. Um.. NO!" I stammered as I quickly shut my apartment door with a loud - BANG.
> 
> With panic I quickly shed my jacket and threw it on the floor as I ran to my bedroom. I quickly ducked under my covers and started to cry.
> 
> " Damn it Yuuri. He was just trying to be nice." I cursed to myself as the tears began to fall down my cheek.
> 
> It was only 8:00 AM and already Yuuri wished he could just disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so inspired that I wrote the second chapter. Enjoy.

" You know Yuuri we just want what's best for you." Phichit sighed in the phone.

" I know , I know" I quietly respond.

The Thai hummed and continued to talked about his plans for the day. I had met Phichit during my time in Detroit while trying to obtain my degree in teaching . He's one of the few people that seem to be okay with me being able to read people's mind. He even goes as far as thinking up inappropriate thoughts just to watch me squirm and blush. I couldn't help but miss him at times, but understood that he was making his figure skating dream come true.

" Yuuir? Hello? Did you just hang up on me?" Phichit huffed through the line.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I realized that I had gotten so lost in thought that I had stopped talking.

" No I'm still here unfortunately." I sassed as I started to pick out clothes for the day.

"What do you mean unfortunately?" Phichit feigned hurt.

" You know what I mean Chulanont."

" Oh now we're using Last names. Alright I see how it is Katsuki." Phichit bantered, and I couldn't help but snort.

" Anyway I gotta go and take a shower. I need to grade some papers, but I'll talk to you later or when you have free time." I say with a smile.

"Alright Katsuki take care of yourself, and remember try and get out more." The Thai gently said before hanging up.

A sad smile formed on my lips as I stared down at my phone. As much I would love to talk to other people, I couldn't. Throughout the years since the incident with Yuki, I've developed trust issues, depression and social anxiety. The thought of even being near others sent a chill through my spine. No, I can't be near anyone no matter how much I wanted to. I was blessed enough to have Phichit, Yuuko, Takeshi, the triplets, my mother and father, and even recently Minami. They were all I needed,but even so I couldn't help but still feel empty in the inside.

Shaking my head to dispel the feelings of emptiness, I gathered my clean clothes, which was a pair of black sweats and a baby blue long sleeve shirt.

I as I made my way to my bathroom I couldn't help but let out a yelp as a loud bang from next store scared me. It sounded like a heavy box was dropped and the owner of it let out a curse, but it was in a different language.

Huh, I guess someone's moving into the empty apartment next to me. With a shrug, I lazily discarded my clothes and hopped into the shower.

* * *

 

I lived in an 20 story apartment complex, nothing fancy but the rent was affordable. I lived on the 10th floor, in a one bedroom apartment. My apartment wasn't really anything fancy, but it was comfortable. The walls were painted white and was filled with pictures of my family and friends. It was lonely living in New York and being away from Japan, but honestly it was the best choice for me. I was well known in Hasetsu. I couldn't help but whine a little at the memories of the walking past the towns people and hearing their thoughts.

" _Freak._ "

_" I would be horrified if he was my son."_

_"  Poor Katsuki's to be cursed by the devil."_

A bitter laugh escaped my mouth. I was just a child when the town folks gain word that I could read minds. They would often walk a different path if they ever saw me walk towards their direction and would even go as far as telling their children to come to contact with me. It wasn't until I came home crying that my parents thought it was best for me to study abroad and start a new. I was hard on my parents, considering I was their youngest, but they allowed me to leave japan in order to be happy.

There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not thankful for their sacrifices. 

With a slight smile, I quickly dried myself and changed into the clothes that I had picked out. After slipping my shirt on, I slipped on my black converses and threw on a jacket. I might as well go out for a little bit.

With my wallet and keys in my hand I made my way to my door. As I swung open my apartment door I came in contact with a god.

He was tall and beautiful. He had short gray hair that looked silky and soft. His bangs gently covered his left eye. Damn he had cerulean blue eyes . A blue so rich that it reminded me of the most beautiful oceans. His porcelain skin was flawless and filled with life. This man was a sex on legs and the smile he wore proved he knew that. He was well dressed even in his tan colored sweats and black turtleneck sweater. He just oozed musicality. Damn he's hot.

" Hi I'm Victor Nikiforov. Please take care of me from now on." the man -apparently named Victor- spoke in perfect english, but still had a thick russian accent. His russian accent sent a thrill down my spine. A sudden blush began to appear on my face as my mouth hung open.

  
I couldn't help but stare in total shock as Victor smiled at me patiently, apparently used of being stared at . The hottest man on earth was talking to me. Oh my god, he has an accent. Holy shit he's my neighbor. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god I have to leave before I read his mind.

  
" um..I.. Um.. NO!" I stammered as I quickly shut my apartment door with a loud - BANG.

  
With panic I quickly shed my jacket and threw it on the floor as I ran to my bedroom. I quickly ducked under my covers and started to cry.

  
" Damn it Yuuri. He was just trying to be nice." I cursed to myself as the tears began to fall down my cheek.

It was only 8:00 AM and already Yuuri wished he could just disappear. 

 


	3. Victor Nikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " So let me get this straight, you introduced yourself and he just slammed the door on you?...... BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh this is fucking great. T-this guy is a legend. Finally someone who can resist you're stupid ass."  
> Victor couldn't help but let out a little whine as his adoptive little brother continued to laugh over the phone.  
> " It's not funny~ Yuiro! I literally said one sentence to the guy and he flipped out on me. Do you think I said something wrong?" the older of the two grumbled as he played with his gray hair.  
> " I mean if I saw an idiot like you say hi to me, I would be running for the hills too. AND DON'T CALL ME YUIRO YOU DUMBASS!" the teen childishly hissed .  
> Victor couldn't help but giggle at Yuri's catlike response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EPISODE 9 THOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just hagabsdbjhsbdcjahsbdcuhbsaduocb. Like damn guys the whole episode made me cry. I just love this anime so much. Yuri is so fucking cute and our favorite couple is still our reason to live. All I have to say since I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it, is that the episode is out of this world. Thank you so much for the support and comments. They light's up my lonely day, so thank you.

Never in Victor's 27 years of living has he ever been rejected. Until now that is.

The russian couldn't help but stare at his "friendly" neighbors door, wondering what the fuck just happened. He stood in the same spot for 10 whole minutes, replaying the scene in his head, desperately trying to find his fault. After pondering for a bit, he shrugged.

"Maybe he's just shy." Victor thought as he walked back to his door, which was next store to his apparently shy neighbor.

Actually maybe shy wasn't the right word. Maybe antisocial?

Victor couldn't help but pout as he opened the door of his apartment, only to be welcomed by the 50 or so boxes filled with his belongings....... well mostly the awards he had won from figure skating. See Victor had hoped that his oh so friendly neighbor would help him unpack it all, but look how great that turned out. With a small sigh, the handsome man shut his door and began to unpack his things.

He couldn't help but laugh childishly as he opened the first box, which turned out to have some family photos. In one of the photos was of him and his younger brother Yuri. Well adoptive brother. After Yuri's grandfather died from a heart attack , Victor's parents had taken him in. At the time Yuri was only 6 years old. He was the cutest little 6 year old that Victor had ever laid his eyes on. He had short blond hair and chubby little cheeks. He was shy to anyone who wasn't his grandfather or someone he knew really well. At the time Victor had just turned 18, when the little boy had begun to live with him and his parents. Victor's parents tried everything they could to get little Yuri to talk to them, but no matter how hard they tried, the boy would shy away. It wasn't until Yuri was looking out of his bedroom window that he spotted Victor ice skating for the first time on the frozen pond they had in their backyard. He watched in total amazement as Victor landed a triple axel and gracefully went into a double toe-loop. At that very moment Yuri had fallen in love with skating and wanted to learn everything he could from Victor. The little one even ran out in the harsh cold just to share his new found love for skating to his adoptive older brother.

_" Yuri you're going to catch a cold !" Mrs.Nikiforov cried out after Yuri, but the little boy didn't care. He continued to run towards Victor as fast as his little legs could carry him._

_Upon hearing his mother's cry, Victor stopped his skating and went towards Yuri, making it easier for the young one to get to him._

_" T-That w-was amazing Vitya. " The six year old blurted out as he tried to catch his breath. His blue-green eyes staring at Victor with so much joy and childlike wonder, that Victors young heart couldn't help but flutter._

_" Well thank you little Yuri. I've been skating for a very long time." The teen giggled as he watched the six year old begin to shake with excitement._

_"W-will you t-teach me Vitya?" Yuri stuttered, seemingly embarrassed by his over enthusiasm. His chubby face became flushed as he watched the long haired teen smile softly at him._

_" It would be my pleasure Yuri."_

_" THANK YOU BIG BROTHER!"_

Since that day Yuri has forever loved skating. By the age of thirteen Yuri was skating with grace and beauty, to the point that he had gain the nickname as " Russian Fairy", something that Victor would often tease the young one about-well now teenager. Yuri was now 15 years old and already has three Junior World Championships under his belt. All three which he had won gold for. He was now competing against people older than him for a place in the Grand Prix Finals. Victor couldn't be even more proud of his little brother's accomplishments, especially since he himself was a legend.

Victor Nikiforov was a legend in the skating community. At the age of 16 he was already at the top of the figure skating world. Victor went on to win five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and even numerous European championships. He had it all, fame and more fortunes that he knew what to do with, yet he wasn't happy. By the time he had turn 27, which is considered some what old among the skating community , Victor had stopped surprising people. This discovery left a sad mark in his heart, considering he lived off the idea of surprising people. Yet Victor kept trying, but no matter how complicated his programs became, it was all but expected from him. This then set forth a never ending boredom within Victor, one that even his couch Yakov Feltsman noticed. Victor had come to the horrifying discovery that he had lost his inspiration, and thus no longer found pleasure in skating. 

The harsh reality of him no longer having inspiration for skating , caused him to take a year off or maybe forever. Victor still remembers how he weeped in his mother's arms, mourning the loss of the only thing he knew he was good at.

_" Мама, what am I supposed to do?" Victor whimpered as his mother gently threaded her delicate fingers through his hair._

_" " There there my ледяная фея, you will just have to figure it out."" She calmly responded as her oldest son shifted in her arms in order to lookup at her with tear filled eyes._

_The middle aged woman couldn't help but smile softly at her son, as she tenderly wiped the tears that fell down Victors cheeks. His mother was beautiful even with age. She had long gray hair with the same colored eyes as Victor. Her skin was white as snow and her smile was one that only an angel would have._

_"No matter what happens мой дорогой, you will always be able to surprise me. " His mother promised as she kissed his forehead._

_" я люблю тебя, мама" Victor whispered as he hugged his number 1 fan._

The day after he spent time crying in his mother's arm, Victor had new found determination to figure out his next step. With some help from Yuiri and his mother, he was able to make up his mind to come live in New York for a year. A whole year to come up with a new source of inspiration or fade away from the world.

Victor let out a sigh as he continued to unpack, smiling slightly as he came across some pictures of his younger years. One in particular was him receiving his first gold medal ever. He was wearing a pair of black figure skating pants and a skin tight dark blue long sleeve shirt. The shirt was bedazzled with white stones. His hair, which at the time was long, was in a half pony tail. He had also worn a flower crown that was made out o blue roses. He looked like a ice spirit, or at least that was how his mother described his appearance as.

It was the most incredible thing to happen to Victor at only 16 years old, he had accomplished what took many young and old skaters years to do, and that was to win a gold medal in his first try.

If Victor closed his eyes , he swore he could relive the moment and all its glory , but it was now just a distant memory. Nothing more of what he used to be.

After an hour of unpacking his things, Victor decided to make a special call. With a mischievous smile, Victor unlocked his Iphone 6S and scrolled through his contacts till he found the name he was looking for. He quickly clicked call and waited patiently for the person to pick up.

" Idiot this better be good. You woke me up from my goddamn nap Vitya." the voice growled in annoyance, voice heavy with sleep.

" It's only 5 pm in Russia, my sweet Yurio." Victor teased. 

" What did I fucking say about you calling me Yurio." The blonde seethed, clearly not enjoying Victors antics. He especially didn't enjoy his antics when being abruptly woken up by it.    

" But Yurio is such a cute nickname for you ~ What happened to my adorable little russian fairy that would always beg me to watch his routines huh?" Victor whined childishly as he began to carefully unpack porcelain plates.

" I hate you! Тупица! I'm hanging up now! " 

*Click.*

And the little Russian Punk did exactly that.

Victor couldn't help but smirk at his childish brother, but then again so was Victor. And being the pain in the ass that he was, he recalled his sweet little brother. The phone only rang twice before Yuiro decided to pick up his cellphone again.

" Jesus Christ, leave me alone old man." the said Russian Punk groaned, even more irritated than before .

" You wound me Yuri, I'm not that old. The reason I called is because I want to tell you about my shy neighbor." Victor said, ignoring the menacing growl Yuri let out.

" What about this stupid neighbor of yours is so freakin important to make my life hell?" the teen questioned.

" Well he ..um.. sorta freaked out on me."

Somehow that one line seemed to pique the teens attention enough that he actually bothered to listen to Victor's story. 

" So let me get this straight, you introduced yourself and he just slammed the door on you?...... BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh this is fucking great. T-this guy is a legend. Finally someone who can resist you're stupid ass."

  
Victor couldn't help but let out a little whine as his adoptive little brother continued to laugh over the phone.

  
" It's not funny~ Yuiro! I literally said one sentence to the guy and he flipped out on me. Do you think I said something wrong?" the older of the two grumbled as he played with his gray hair.

  
" I mean if I saw an idiot like you say hi to me, I would run for the hills too. AND DON'T CALL ME YUIRO YOU тупица !" the teen childishly hissed .

  
Victor couldn't help but giggle at Yuri's catlike response.

"But in all seriousness Vitya , maybe he's just antisocial or something. I would tell you to leave him alone, but knowing you're stupid ass, you are going to try and be friends with this guy aren't you?"

Yuri knew he was right by the lack of answer he got. The teen couldn't help but sigh.

" Please, for the love of god, don't scare the kid shitless." But Yuri knew it was all for naught, because he could feel the smile of determination on Victors face all the way from Russia.

 _Please God help this poor soul_  the teen slightly prayed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> я люблю тебя, мама - I love you mom  
> ледяная фея- Ice fairy  
> Мама-Mom  
> мой дорогой- Precious  
> тупица- Dumbass  
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing it, especially with episode 9 inspiration and The Weeknd's new Album Starboy. I might do a chapter with one of their songs in the future, but who knows. Have a great day or goodnight !


	4. I like how you say my name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y-Yuuri K-katsuki. My name is Yuuri Katsuki." Yuurri let out, thanking whatever god was up there that he was able to not stutter as much. 
> 
> " Yuuri Katsuki." Victor repeated more to himself, liking how it rolled off his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After teasing the Russian punk for an hour or so, Victor finally had enough mercy to allow the teen to go back to sleep. The 27 year old smiled slightly to himself as he placed his Iphone on his living room table. His cerulean blue eyes looked around his new apartment. In Russia, Victor had lived in a three bedroom home, with two bathrooms,a living room, a dining room, a huge kitchen, and a beautiful backyard. He traded his lavish home for a two bedroom apartment, which only had one bathroom, a living room, and a small kitchen. Though if he was being honest he was thankful for the smaller kitchen, considering he didn't cook much- okay maybe he didn't know how to cook at all. The apartment wasn't anything too outrageous, but the view it had was breathtaking.

His balcony windows provided a spectacular view of the city Victor would now call home for the following year. Through his balcony windows Victor could see people walking around in the city, chatting on the phone or with the person next to them. Parents rushing with their children in hand trying to catch the bus they clearly were running late for.Business men and women hurridly walking to the train station, constantly looking through their emails and checking the time on their watches. Shops with big neon signs blinked off and on, trying to gain the attention of new customers. Coffee cafes packed with young college students trying to get the caffeine they desperately needed in order to write the 4 essays they probably left for the last moment.Teens walked around with their friends laughing at their childish jokes. Couples of all sexes walked down the streets hand in hand. Joggers jogged with either their dog or friends. Parents walked with their baby strollers, smiling at their sleeping baby .Street performers played their instruments vigorously, while the dancers tried their hardest to outdo their competition for a meager dollar. The Empire State Building stood proud amongst the other buildings as the sun's rays reflected off they're windows. The city was alive and loud, something that Victor had come to appreciate.Leaving behind his mother, especially since his father had died years ago, and Yurio in Russia was one of the hardest things Victor ever had to do. It was especially tough, since he didn't know anyone in New York.

That's why he hopes he'll be able to at least gain a friend in his neighbor. The sudden thought of his neighbor caused Victor to let out a soft sigh as he moved some of the boxes off his newly bought grey couch and sat down. He brought up his index finger and places it on his lips as he becomes lost in thought. Maybe his neighbor was shy because he was lonely. Huh. Victor couldn't stop the boyish grin that began to form on his soft lips.

" Watch out my little neighbor. You're about to gain a new best friend, and I won't be taking no as answer."

* * *

 

" A-AChoo!" Yuuri sneezed as he looked over his students work.

He couldn't help but shiver a bit, feeling as if someone was planning to destroy whatever safe heaven Yuuri had created. With a slight shrug, Yuuri brushed the feeling aside and went back to work.

After crying for a good two hours, Yuuri felt calm enough to at least grade some of the papers his students had written. Yuuri was a homeschool teacher, which meant that he would skype with his students and teach them all the of the subjects they needed to know. Yuuri was content with his work considering it minimized his interactions with other people.Especially since he would have to be in the same room as the other person in order to read their mind .The less people he came into contact with the better, and it even reduced his social anxiety.

Yuuri let out a small giggle as he read Minami's latest english paper. Minami was among the 5 students Yuuri teaches on a daily basis .The 17 year old was certainly energetic and often looked up to Yuuri. He came from a wealthy family of doctors, and was expected to become one as well, hence why he was homeschooled. Which according to his parents was the best option since it meant no distractions from his studies .His parents contacted Yuuri over two years ago when they notice how spectacular his resume was. Yuuri had graduated valedictorian in both college and graduate school. He also had great recommendations from all of his professors. On top of it all Yuuri was fluent in Spanish, English, French, and was even currently learning Russian. He was the best candidate to teach Dr.Kenjirou youngest son.

Within the two years that they have know each other, Yuuri and Minami had become great friends.Great friends to the point where Yuuri felt comfortable enough to confine in Minami, and tell him about his "special gift". He expected the 17 year old to call him crazy like everyone else but instead he smiled innocently, and with so much honesty told Yuuri he believed him. That day Yuuri cried in front of his pupil and couldn't help the soft thank yous that escaped his mouth.

Since that day, Minami had become part of the people he held dear in his heart.

Yuuri lets out a small sigh as he played with his messy black hair. He lets the current paper fall out of his hand and land quietly on his living room table. His mind seemingly wandering back to his  new neighbor. He couldn't help the blush that spread from his face to his neck. He was embarrassed beyond belief at how he reacted with his next store neighbor. The poor guy didn't deserve the way Yuuri had treated him, but it was too late. He probably hated him or even worse thought he was some weirdo who was freakin antisocial.Though it really didn't matter now, since his hot neighbor was now added to the "Must avoid at all cost" list.

With a small pout Yuuri, sluggishly stood up from his old red couch and went to the kitchen to cook something to eat. It was only 10 AM, which meant that it was still breakfast time. With that in mind, Yuuri quickly began to make some eggs with toast. A sad smile formed on the young man's lips, as he couldn't help but feel so utterly alone in his small apartment.

* * *

 

The next morning Victor woke up energized,ready to set his plan into motion. His plan consisted of him patiently waiting for his little neighbor to come out of his apartment and then make it seem purely coincidental that they had stepped out of their apartments at the same time. It was perfect. It was bullet proof.

It was…..

It was…..

It was fucking boring.

After taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth, and dressing in a black v-neck shirt with a pair of gray slacks, Victor found himself staring out his doors peephole. Eagerly waiting for his shy neighbor to come out of hiding and into the world.

Turns out the bastard doesn't go out as much as Victor had hoped he did.

Sadly, the Russian didn't figure this out until he had been staring at the empty hallway for a good 4 hours. It was now 12 in the afternoon, and his neighbor still hadn't come out of his apartment. It was when his stomach growled due to the lack of breakfast, that Victor decided to take a small break. Since he had spent most of the time unpacking the day before, he hadn't found the time to go grocery shopping. On top of that even if he had food, the pots and pans were still unpacked. Though even with food in the refrigerator, and the pans unpacked, Victor still had the problem of not knowing how to cook. The only reason Victor survived this long was because of ordering in and having dinner at his mother's house. Other than that Victor had no idea how to work the kitchen. Though he could order pizza, the thought made him feel nauseous since he had ordered pizza the day before.

Suddenly a wonderful idea came to the Russian.

With a boyish grin, Victor slipped on a pair of slippers and walked out his apartment, making sure to lock it before walking to his neighbor's door. Filled with so much hope, Victor proceeded to knock on Yuuri's door.

* * *

" Now moving on to English. If you  would turn to pag-"

*knock Knock*

 Yuuri stared at his door as if it had suddenly grown a pair of legs. Who would be knocking at his door?Not only that, are they sure they weren't knocking on the wrong one?

" Sensei? Aren't you going to go open the door?" Minami politely asked.

Yuuri was currently in a Skype call/lesson with Minami, and was currently moving on to the next subject, when suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them. 

"I'll be right back Minami." Yuuri said as he hesitantly got up from his old couch and walked to the door.

He let out a small gasp as he looked through his doors peephole only to see his gorgeous neighbor standing outside his door.

" Y-yes? C-can I-I h-help y-you?" Yuuri lamely stuttered loud enough to be heard through the door.

Victor couldn't help but pump his fist mentally, and allowed a tiny grin appear on his face.

" Yes you can...um what's your name again?" Victor smoothly asked, and couldn't help but chuckle at his neighbor's cute stutter.

Yuuri couldn't help but blush as watched his neighbor chuckle. The sound sending a chill down his spine. He couldn't help but gulp as Victor stared at his peephole with kind eyes. He could at least give him a name right?

"Y-Yuuri K-katsuki. My name is Yuuri Katsuki." Yuurri let out, thanking whatever god was up there that he was able to not stutter as much. 

" Yuuri Katsuki." Victor repeated more to himself, liking how it rolled off his tongue. 

Goosebumps appeared on Yuuri's skin as he watched Victor say his name. His accent making Yuuri's name sound like sex . Yuuri's mouth goes dry. It was all too much for Yuuri's heart to take, which was beating so fast that the young man was scared his heart would combust at any moment.

" Yuuri, would you be so kind as to show me the best cafe here? " Victor asked as stared intently at the door.

" I um... I can't ...I-I'm sorry. I'm sorta in the middle of something." Yuuri softly declined .

Victor couldn't help but pout a bit at Yuuri's rejection.

" Okay, well maybe next time."

And with that Victor turned around and went back to his apartment.

Yuuri let out a shaky breath as he sunk against the front door.

" I doubt it Victor. You're a dangerous man, especially with those kind eye of yours." Yuuri murmured to himself, before getting up ,and going back to Minami, continuing his lesson for the day.

* * *

As he locked his door, Victor couldn't help but let out a genuine laugh. 

" His name is Yuuri Katsuki. " Once again repeating his neighbor's name.

" Well Yuuri Katsuki, I don't give up easily. I accept your challenge."

And with that Victor went about ordering another pizza for the day's meal. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment if you want, but most of all I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  
> Have a great day or goodnight.


	5. I can't hear you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please stop moving, you're making my body respond." Victor bluntly stated. A small smirk formed on his lips as watched a confused look pass Yuuri's cute face.
> 
> " What do you mean, by making your body re- WHAA!!!" Yuuri shrieked as he suddenly realized the meaning behind Victor's words. It also didn't help that he could feel the current hardness against his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The remainder of the day Victor finished unpacking his things, while Yuuri proceeded with Minami's lessons. Neither one speaking to one another. It wasn't until they were both in their individual beds that they laid lost in their thoughts.

One wondering if he will get to know the younger man more, and the other wondering how he can make his heart stop racing every time he thought about the handsome man. After a while their eyes gave out, both falling to a deep slumber.

Both dreaming about the other.

* * *

 

Victor Nikiforov has never been known as being a patient man. In fact, his coach Yakov often yelled at him for being impatient when learning a new combination. Victor loved things going at his pace and his way, which is why it was extremely frustrating being rejected by Yuuri.

It has now been a week since Victor had moved in and still no damn luck with his plan. Yuuri still ignores him,and even goes as far to avoid Victor all together. The small talks- can he even call it that? - was mostly Yuuri squeaking away from him or talking to him from his apartment door. He was lucky enough that Yuuri even slipped menus from all different kind of restaurants through his door. When? He doesn't even know, but he figured that act was done in order to get Victor to stop asking him about cafes.  

Though it was extremely frustrating, Victor couldn't find it within his heart to hate Yuuri. In fact, despite wanting to bang his head into a wall from the lack of response, he found himself even more determined to get to know the shorter man. He wanted to know everything about him. Like what was his favorite color, or what was his favorite movie?

Victor had questions and wanted answers. Answers he hopes Yuuri will eventually answer for him.

* * *

 Over the recent years, Yuuri had discovered a pattern about his gift-if he can even call it that. 

He discovered that in order for him to read the mind of others he would have to do two of the following things. He would either have to be in the same room with them long enough for the thoughts to appear in his head or come into physical contact with them. Once either of those things happen, Yuuri was forever bound to others thoughts. Which is why he has been trying so hard to avoid Victor.

The damn man didn't know when to take a hint, especially after Yuuri slipped the menus he had under his door. Any normal person would understand that Yuuri just wanted to be left alone, but apparently his neighbor was either extremely oblivious or extremely stupid. Maybe more of the latter .

Yuuri couldn't help but bite his lower lip as he made dinner for himself, which was basically a bowl of katsudon. Katsudon was Yuuri's favorite dish to eat, especially when he was stressed, and to be honest since Victor's arrival he's been eating it frequently. Unfortunately for Yuuri, he took more after his mother, in which he gains weight easily. 

Yet Yuuri, couldn't bring himself to care as much about being chubby considering he wasn't putting himself out there. So he figured why bother worrying about his looks. Besides, if in some miracle someone found him slightly attractive, he wants them to actually like him for what lies within his heart. 

But loving him would mean to accept all of him. All of him and his stupid gift.

* * *

 

It was November 10th that the World decided to fuck with Yuuri Katsuki. 

Yuuri figured he must of done something bad enough in his past life that the gods wanted to fuck with him this much.

There he was with both hands splayed on a tone chest and straddling the person beneath him, in the middle of the hallway.His shopping bags all scattered around them. It had happened so quickly, that neither Victor or Yuuri had enough time to react.

One moment Yuuri was aimlessly walking back to his apartment door, while Victor had just come out his apartment planning to go out for a run. Both so lost in thought to the point that neither one noticed that they were about to collide, until it was too late.

" Oh God.Oh God. I-I'm s-so s-sorry. Crap did I hurt you? Oh my god I'm on top of you." Yuuri rambled as he started to panicked.

Victor just watched Yuuri move above him in a panicked haze, trying not to groan as he moves dangerously close to his lower half.

" Yuuri-" 

" Oh god, Oh crap. I-I just.....I d-damn ..I -"

" Yuuri!" Victor shouted as he sit ups abruptly and grasp Yuuri by the shoulders to restrain him from moving anymore. 

"Please stop moving, you're making my body respond." Victor bluntly stated. A small smirk formed on his lips as watched a confused look pass Yuuri's cute face.

" What do you mean, by making your body re- WHAA!!!" Yuuri shrieked as he suddenly realized the meaning behind Victor's words. It also didn't help that he could feel the current hardness against his ass.  

" Oh God!" Yuuri yelled as he scrambled onto his feet, his face all hot from embarrassment. 

" Yes Yuuri that's usually what my past lovers have said when they felt it too." Victor joked as he stood up and dusted himself off,not missing the adorable blush on Yuuri's face.

"OKAY! T-That i-isn't s-something I-I n-needed t-to k-know." Yuuri exclaimed as he began to reach down for his scattered bags.

" BHAHAHAHAHAH!" 

Victor bursted out laughing and Yuuri couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. His laugh was a sweet melody to Yuuri's ears, one that he hoped would never end. 

" Your laugh is beautiful." Yuuri quietly said, making sure to keep his head bent down while checking the groceries.

It was now Victor's turn to blush as he stood there too stunned to respond.

An awkward silence fell between them, neither one knowing how to break it.

It was until Victor cleared his throat that the silence was broken.

" Anyway I'm going out for a run, but I'll see you later Yuuri."  Victor said as he passed Yuuri and walked away, not without flashing a smile .

As soon as Victor left, something dawned to Yuuri.

He was physically near Victor.

He touched Victor.

Yet he didn't hear anything. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter. Feel free to leave a comment if you want.  
> Have a great day or have a good night !


	6. Boners and Fainting too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " OH MY FUCKING SHIT. MY BEST FRIEND GAVE A GOD A BONER!!!" Phichit screamed through the phone. It was so loud that Yuuri had to yank the phone away from his ear in order to not damage his hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm extremely grateful for the feedback that I am getting for this story. Though I know that some of you want the chapters to be longer and I understand the frustration. Unfortunately, my hands cramp really easily now because in my spare time I play league a lot. I try really hard to push through the pain since this story means a lot to me, but sometimes it gets too much for me and I would have to make the chapters shorter. What I'm going to do is stop updating everyday and write a chapter a bit per day, that way the chapter will be longer and I won't damage my hand as much. Anyway enjoy chapter 6!  
> Update: I would really love to have a beta reader who actually knows about the Russian language and the rest of which Yuuri speaks or at least willing to help me write the correct sentence structure for them. I would be grateful for the help too.

" From a scale to small to damn boy, how big was he?" Phichit asked, clearly enjoying torturing Yuuri with his slightly inappropriate question. The Thai man had to bite his lip in order to keep himself from laughing as he hears Yuuri begin to ramble, mortified by the his best friends question.

"PHICHIT!" Yuuri yelled as he wished for his best friend's death as he hears the clear amusement in his voice.

"Come on Yuuri, you know I'm just kidding. Besides from the way you are reacting he must of been big, and  I mean bi-"

" I swear to god you finish that sentence and I'll send you to your death." Yuuri threatened as he gripped his phone tightly .

"Okay okay. Jeez I was only kidding Yuuri. Don't get your panties in a twist." Phichit huffed into the phone.

A moment of silence fell between the two, only to be broken when Yuuri let out a small sigh.

" I'm sorry Phichit, it's just that I-I don't know how to react to things like this. I-I've n-never...I-I m-mean ....I really just want to hide under a rock." Yuuri murmured, already feeling a small blush appear on his face.

"Oh Yuuri ~ Sometimes you are too damn cute for your own good." Phichit teased.

Yuuri couldn't help but scowl at his friends teasing antics, but couldn't bring himself to hate his friend. With a little huff Yuuri decided to stay quiet.

"Anyway, I know that you aren't telling me all this because of the fact you felt his package. What's bothering you Yuuri?" Phichit asked.

" I can't read his mind or at least...I don't know...I came into contact with him and was near him enough that I should have heard something." Yuuri confessed as he began to pace back and forth in his apartment. He shakingly runs his hands through his hair, making it slick back, a habit he normally has when he's confused.

" Wait, what? Yuuri are you serious?"

" Yes I'm freakin serious. I heard nothing. Nani mo.Nada.Rien.Nichego." Yuuri sputtered, going as far as saying  _nothing_ in all the languages he knew to get his point across.

"Okay okay, I get it , you didn't hear anything. Well you know what this means right?" Phichit asked as if the answer was obvious.

" No I don't know what this means. If I had an inkling of what the hell this meant, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Yuuri sassed, becoming slightly annoyed with Phichits statement.

" Yuuri do you want my help? Yes or No?"

"......Yes please."

" Good, about your situation, you are going to have to test this theory. Meaning you will have to interact with....huh...What's your neighbors name again?" Phichit asked, seemingly remembering that he had never asked.

" Oh,um, I think he told me his name was Victor Nikiforov." Yuuri answered hesitantly. He was unprepared for the sudden fan girl scream that came next.

" OH MY FUCKING SHIT. MY BEST FRIEND GAVE A GOD A BONER!!!" Phichit screamed through the phone. It was so loud that Yuuri had to yank the phone away from his ear in order to not damage his hearing.

" Calm down Phichit! What the hell do you mean that I gave a god a-a b-boner?" Yuuri stuttered, finding it hard to say to say the word _boner_.  

" Yuuri. My best friend in the whole world, you are neighbors with the legendary figure skater Victor Nikiforov!" Phichit squealed into the phone, excitement clear in his voice.

" Victor is a celebrity?" Yuuri couldn't help but gulp as he felt even more mortified.

" Victor is a god on ice Yuuri. Your ass just gave the hottest bachelor, freakin skating legend, sexiest man on earth, a fucking boner. Please when I see you, can I please touch it? It's a freakin honor to know my best friend's ass gave such a legend a boner. Oh my god I have to post this shit on instagram." Phichit declared as Yuuri can hear the faint snap of a picture being taken and fierce typing.

" Phichit! Please don't!" Yuuri whined, desperately wishing he could really disappear.

" Too late." Phichit teased as a notification showed up on Yuuri's phone. The little shit even tagged him on it too.

Yuuri couldn't help but facepalm as he looked at the post. Phichit was smiling like the little shit he was in the picture. Underneath the picture it read;

_OMG GUYS, MY BEST FRIENDS ASS GAVE Victor Nikiforov A FLIPPING BONER!!!_

  @YuuriKatsuki 

" I am going to kill you." Yuuri threatened as he sat down on his couch.

" Oh Yuuri even when you threaten my life you are still cute. Now about your problem all you have to do is test your theory, like you are going to have to spent time with Victor. Also when you and Victor become best friends, remember to get me an autograph. Anyway I have to go or else Ciao-Ciao is going to make me run 10 miles. Bye and remember the autograph." Phichit hastily said before hanging up, leaving an extremely embarrassed Yuuri by himself.  

To add more salt to the wound, Yuuri had the "best idea ever" to google Victor Nikiforov on his laptop.

Yuuri let out a dramatic groan as he stared at the 2 billion search results infront of him. His eyes scanned through the endless articles and pictures about/of his apparently famous neighbor. 

The most recent article read : VICTOR NIKIFOROV RETIRING?

_" After winning his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final, rumor has it that Victor Nikiforov is taking a year off from skating. Sources say that this has been confirmed by his Couch Yakov Feltsmen, stating :_

_" **Vitya is taking a year off from skating in order to figure out his future. No matter what he picks, I will always be proud of him."**_

_It is yet to be known where the Skater will be spending his year at, but all we know is that the skating world will not be the same without the legend ......."_

Yuuri spent the rest of the night reading article after article, learning as much as he could about Victor. He even bothered watching one of his short programs called Eros. He couldnt take his eyes off Young Victor as he glided on the ice, letting the music take over his body. The 23 year old's heart couldn't help but race as Victor landed his first jump, a quad-double toe loop combination. His eyes widens with amazement at Victor's flawless step sequence. Yuuri watches as the audience in the video are all awestruck, letting out gasp of surprise as Victor lands a triple salchow into a triple toe. The man was made for the ice. Hell the man looked like an angel on the rink, and Yuuri couldn't even imagine him retiring from it.

Later, when he was all tucked in bed, Yuuri stared up at his ceiling, wondering what was the real reason Victor had moved to New York. Especially when it was so obvious that he belonged on the ice. The young man tossed and turned on his bed, trying to find a better position to fall asleep on. He lets out a small sigh when he finds himself laying on his stomach, clutching his pillow to his face. His mind wondering back to the whole mind reading fiasco. Phichit was right about the testing his theory part. If he wanted to truly prove to himself that he couldn't read Victor's mind then he would have to interact with the celebrity. A small flush appeared on his face as he began to think about the events that happened the other day. He not only made a fool out of himself, he also managed to give a legendary figure skater a boner. Yuuri couldn't help but groan as he threw his pillow on the floor out of frustration, letting his head fall on the mattress. How was he going to get Victor to talk to him, without him being a stuttering freak ? On top of that Yuuri was now super subconscious around him, especially now with the whole boner situation. 

Needless to say Yuuri didn't sleep that much that night.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the 3 billion likes on the picture that his little shit of a friend tagged him on. Nor did he notice how one of the likes came from Victor himself.

* * *

 The next morning, Yuuri woke up to loud knocking coming from his door. He sluggishly rose from his bed, cursing in japanese for whoever wanted to wake him up at fucking 8:00 am in the morning on a goddamn Saturday. He lets out another curse, this time in french, as he almost trips on the pillow he had thrown on the floor. Annoyed and super pissed off from the lack of sleep, Yuuri stomps to his door and unlocks it.

"Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para levantarme idiota." Yuuri growls in spanish, only to come to face to face with a phone. To make matters worse, on the phone was the fuckers ,A.K.A Phichit, instagram post . Yuuri's rage vanishes and he is suddenly wide awake as he looks behind the phone, only to see an innocent smiling Victor looking at him.

" Good morning Yuu-"

Victor doesn't even get to finish as he watches Yuuri's eyes roll back into his skull and drops to the floor.

His cute little neighbor had just died in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!  
> Btw, I will now be taking a short break because of some projects I have to do for my classes. I'll be back to writing more by the end of the week. I am extremely grateful for the comments since they keep me motivated to write more, so thanks again for the support.  
> Have a good day or good night !  
> Also question, do you guys like the idea of Yuri and JJ being together or Minami and Yuri togther. I once read a story about Minami and Yuri together and it was adorable, but I want to know what you guys think.  
> I hope you have a very good reason for making me get up stupid-Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para levantarme idiota  
> Thanks for the suggestion !


	7. It's the start of something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it hard to believe that I'm slightly social?" Yuuri asked slightly offended by Victor's question.
> 
> Victor gave him a pointed look that read "Yes. Yes it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back from my little break. Luckily for you guys I'm extremely efficient when it come to my school work, So most of my final essays are in a good place and my projects. I have had an urge to actually write so here I am. I'm glad that most of you seem to enjoy the story and like the idea. In all honesty I wasn't sure if people would bother with the story, but I'm glad that I was proven wrong . I'm a little annoyed that I haven't gotten an order confirmation for my online exclusive Eevee buildabear, so to get over it I'm going to give you guys chapter 7.By the way, I've notice that people do correct me when it comes to the translations I do. I honestly don't get mad about getting corrected because that's the only I will learn to be a better writer, so feel free to leave constructive criticism as long as it comes from a good heart. Anyway here's chapter 7, enjoy!

He was surprised to learn that his neighbor was apparently best friends with instagram fanatic skater Phichit, especially because he had assumed Yuuri didn't have friends let alone a best friend. Needless to say Victor did feel slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to be Yuuri's first best friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't become his favorite right? So as he stared at the post his lovely brother Yurio had told him about ( more like the little brat laughed at him and then went about calling him a dumbass when he called him Yurio), he couldn't help but grin because now Yuuri couldn't avoid talking to him. But somehow his little antisocial/awkward neighbor had found yet another way of avoiding him.

Victor was used of people fainting in front of him, especially because well, he was Victor Nikiforov. Though he was used of it, he had never found it as adorable as he did now . The fact that his little neighbor had fainted because of an instagram post, was slightly endearing to the Russian, only adding more fuel for his need to get to know Yuuri some more.

With a little smile, Victor bent down and lifted Yuuri into his arms, carrying him as if he was his bride. Once Yuuri was nuzzled against his chest he proceed to enter the apartment, making sure to close the door behind him with his foot. The apartment was strangely more welcoming compared to the occupant who lived in it. The walls were filled with pictures of smiling friends and family. Unlike his own kitchen, Yuuri's was obviously used. His living room was comfortable, assorted with a small glass table and an old red couch. He also had a small flat screen tv, which didn't seem to be used as much. The hallway that led to Yuuri's bedroom and bathroom was filled with even more pictures , but this time the pictures that hung on the wall were of Yuuri when he was younger. A small frown developed on his face, as he noticed that in each picture Yuuri was progressively frowning more and more. Victor couldn't help but wonder if Yuuri had ever been happy in his life and if he was at some point what happened to make such an ugly frown form on such a cute face?

With a slight frown, Victor walked towards the old couch and gently placed Yuuri on his stomach, making sure to be extra careful with his head. Once placing Yuuri on the couch, Victor couldn't help but curiously look over his neighbor, chuckling as Yuuri rubbed his face cutely into the couch cushion. He watched as a couple black hair strands fell over Yuuri's face making him look like a small child. His black sleep shirt rose slightly as he softly breathed in and out, relieving his back and his slightly wider hips. Victor also took note of how great Yuuri's ass looked in his tight black sweatpants, making sure to take a mental picture of it. All in all, Yuuri was undeniably attractive even if he was socially awkward.

A small groan snaps Victor out of his thoughts as he watches Yuuri's eyes flicker open. He watches in total amusement, as Yuuri rolls onto his back and sat up. Bringing up his hand to cover the slight smile on his face as Yuuri proceeds to rub his eyes and let out a childlike yawn.

" Welcome back Yuuri." Victor finally spoke and laughed as he watched Yuuri let out a yelp.

" W-Wait t-that w-wasn't a-a d-dream?!" Yuuri yelled as he slaps his hands onto his red cheeks, seemingly looking as if he would die from embarrassment.

" Well Yuuri I didn't know you dreamt about me too. Tell me do you faint in your dreams too when you see me?" Victor teased watching as Yuuri began to quickly shake his head .

" N-no I-I d-don't !" Yuuri stuttered.

" Oh, so you do dream about me then?" Victor asked, pleased when Yuuri let out an embarrassed gasp.

" N-NO!!! I-I m-mean n-noooo. I mean I-I d-don't , oh god Stop being such an ass!" Yuuri growled as Victor let out a hearty laugh. He watched with a dark blush on his face as Victor sat down next to him and lifted Yuuri's legs onto his lap. Not missing how Yuuri's ears were now red as well.

" You know, I was surprised to know that you and Phichit are friends. How did that happen?" Victor bluntly asked, not missing how Yuuri slightly frowned.

" Is it hard to believe that I'm slightly social?" Yuuri asked slightly offended by Victor's question.

Victor gave him a pointed look that read "Yes. Yes it is." Yuuri let out a small huff as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking away in annoyance. 

" Well, I can be social when I want to, especially when one isn't being so forceful. Phichit and I became friends during my time in Detroit, the friendship just happened." Yuuri answered hotly, missing the smirk that adored Victor's face.

" Well maybe if you weren't running away from me all the time, you wouldn't feel so forced." Victor replied with a smug look, but internally celebrating. Yuuri was finally talking to him.

The younger of the two couldn't help but purse his lips, knowing that Victor was right in a way. With a small sigh, Yuuri looked back at Victor with a  sad smile.

" I'm sorry. I just never..I never ...I mean I was never good at making friends." Yuuri whispered.

" Well I hope we can be friends." Victor announced.

Yuuri couldn't help but gasp as a small flush adored his face. His heart began to speed up as he watched Victor genuinely smile at him. His cerulean blue eyes glowed with pure determination.  This man wanted to be friends with him?

" Why?" Yuuri quietly asked, not sure how to take in the information.

" Because I want to know you." Victor honestly answered as he gently took Yuuri's righthand, unwinding it from his chest. With the same genuine smile, Victor brought Yuuri's hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on his knuckles.

A loud gasp escapes from Yuuri's mouth as he felt the light kiss on his skin. The warmth of the touch spreading throughout his body and making his heart flutter. This man was going to be the death of him.

" Okay." Yuuri answered not missing as Victor's smile became wider.

" Yuuri Katsuki I'm going to be your new best friend." Victor let out excitedly as he pulled Yuuri into a hug.

A small smile forms on Yuuri's face as Victor holds him.

He still couldn't hear Victor's thoughts, but he would worry about that later. Right now what was important was the warmth he felt in this man's arms. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short, but this is legit the ship sailing now. From now on the chapters will get longer and Victor's/Yuuri's relationship will start to blossom. See you next time!


	8. Those eyes that haunt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you a virgin?” Victor asked with an innocent grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have survived my first final week, now to pray to god I make it through the second week. I am so grateful for all the support and positive criticism I'm getting. Honestly, you guys have no idea how amazing each and every single one of you guys are to me. Recently, I had received a comment that actually made me upset and not want to write anymore. I know that not everyone will like my story, but that's no excuse to actually insult me and feel that it's your right to say this story is a waste of my time writing. I know I have grammar mistakes.I am extremely aware of it and try to work on it in every single chapter. I even bother reading over my story a bunch of times in order to correct them. I'm not perfect and none really is. So please if you have nothing constructive or nice to say then please leave. This story is for my enjoyment and for people to feed on their addiction of Yuri on Ice! For those who leave suggestions and are actually constructive please continue to do so. I appreciate the support and suggestions you leave, especially because you are doing it with a good heart. When you guys correct me on translations and minor things like grammar and such, it motivates me to try harder. Its coming from a genuine place because you want the story to succeed, so please continue to do so. I may seem like I'm ranting, but I just wanted to let this out. I deeply appreciate all your comments so please continue to support me and this story.  
> BTW: Episode 10 and 11 was just too much for my heart. Our babies are growing up so much and just like damn they are meant to be. Another thing, screw Yuri and JJ, Otabek Altin has won my heart. I think I will have him as a love interest for Yuri, especially because at least he's a bit more age appropriate and actually interacts with Yuri in the anime. Come on guys, when Yuri was having dinner with him did you not see how happy he was?????? Anyway enjoy chapter 8 loves !!!!

"Let's play twenty questions Yuuri!" Victor excitedly exclaims from his seat on the couch.

Yuuri momentarily stops his chopping and turns his head to face the Russian, who was currently sitting on his couch.

It's been more than a week since Yuuri had agreed to at least try to be friends with Victor, and since then they have begun a tradition of having breakfast and dinner together. Ironically, it was Yuuri who had suggested the idea of sharing meals together in the first place. When Victor asked why, Yuuri responded with " You'll get fat with all the take out you eat."Needless to say Victor couldn't help but hug the younger man, chuckling when Yuuri squirmed in his arms with a bright blush on his face. Since then, Victor would come over every morning and night to share a meal with Yuuri. Sadly even with having breakfast and dinner together, Yuuri has yet to warm up to Victor. Whenever the 27 year old would ask things about the young man, he would either respond vaguely or change the subject. They spent more time talking about Victor then they did talking about Yuuri.Actually, it was more of Victor talking and Yuuri quietly listening.Something that was beginning to annoy Victor to the point where it left the Russian with no other choice but to play Twenty Questions. He had figured that no one can possibly say no to a game.So tonight while Yuuri was in the process of making them dinner he descids to make his move to suggest the game.

“ Victor you're 27 not 5 years old.” Yuuri dryly responds and goes back to his chopping, dismissing the Russians request.

“ But Yuuri~” Victor whines.

“No” Yuuri sternly said.

“Come onnnnn~” Victor begs from the couch.

“No” Yuuri repeats himself, beginning to chop harder as his annoyance begins to rise.

“Yes~” Victor sing songly replies. 

“No” Yuuri bites out as he continues to abuse the poor green onions.

With a mischievous smirk Victor decides to end the silly argument. He always got what he wanted. This would be no different.

“No” Victor calmly says as he waits patiently for the man to fall for his trap. His mischievous smirk quickly turns into a grin of satisfaction as he watches the man respond the way he knew he would.

“Yes, wait no I me-” Yuuri rambles, trying but failing miserably to fix his mistakes. 

“You said Yes!” Victor shouts in victory.

Yuuri let out a bitter sigh of defeat as he shakes his head.

_Stupid Russian._

“Fine Victor we can play your silly game.” Yuuri says disheartenedly as he stops slicing the green onions and checks on the rice.

“You don’t have to sound so bum about it, besides this is a great way for me to get to know you more. Especially since you’ve been avoiding talking about yourself this whole week. Honestly Yuuri, you agreed to be friends with me, and being friends mean that I need to at least know your likes and dislikes.”  Victor insists as he stares intently at Yuuri’s back, not helping but appreciate how domesticated Yuuri was in the kitchen. Especially with the cute light blue apron he had over his black night shirt.

He moved with such familiarity around the kitchen, always knowing what was needed to get done and how to do it. It was something that Victor had come to enjoy and even appreciate from Yuuri, especially because he couldn’t cook. His mother often said he was a curse to have around the kitchen considering every time he was in it something would be set into flames.

_It's the only thing I know for sure about him_

Victor bites his lower lip, as he waits anxiously for Yuuri’s response. He watches as Yuuri lets out a sigh and turns to face him fully after making sure the rice was cooking properly. Yuuri crosses his arms over his chest, his face slightly flushed as he avoids meeting Victors gaze.

“I’m sorry,I’m not exactly good at talking about myself.There isn’t anything really interesting about me, but go ahead and ask.”Yuuri softly apologizes.

A boyish grin appears on Victor's face as he waves off Yuuri's apology.

“Nonsense Yuuri,I find you interesting. If you weren’t, I honestly wouldn’t have bothered with you. Besides under all that antisocial attitude and stuttering mess, you are just a cute piggy~” The russian says bluntly.

Yuuri winces slightly at Victor's nickname for him, but didn’t take it to heart knowing that the older man used it will affection.Somewhere along the week Victor decided to nickname Yuuri and came up with piggy since he was chubby and often squealed when surprised. Though it made Yuuri slightly subconscious of his body, he didn’t bother to tell Victor.

With a small huff Yuuri shakes his head and turns back around. He goes back to slicing the green onions before working on the boneless pork chops.

During the duration of the week, Yuuri had been patiently waiting for Victor's thoughts to cloud his mind, but like the other times he had come to contact with the man no thoughts were heard. It annoyed Yuuri to no end to not know what was going on in the older man’s head. In fact he had grown so desperate, that he even offered to cook for both of them if Victor would come over every single day. He even allowed Victor to invade his space and give him hugs as “thank you’s” for every meal. Yuuri was beginning to think that maybe something was wrong with him or maybe Victor was as weird as him. Whatever the case may be, one thing for sure was that Yuuri was becoming increasingly frustrated, because now this meant that he has to get to know Victor the old fashioned way. On top of that , it also meant that he would have to open up to the man, something that Yuuri was hesitant to do.Which is why he spent most of the time listening to Victor rather than open up about himself. He didn't think the man was desperate enough to suggest they play a game that was solely based on asking questions to each other.

_You can't exactly blame him Yuuri._

Shaking his head, Yuuri began to work on the pork. A feeling of anxiety begins to form in his stomach as he dips the uncooked pork chops in egg wash and covers it in panko bread crumbs. He holds his breath, waiting for Victor's first question _._

 _"_ What's your favorite color?" Victor asks as he watches Yuuri put the panko covered pork on a frying pan. He waits patiently for Yuuri's answer as the young man let out a shaky breath.

"Blue. My favorite color is blue." Yuuri quietly replies as he begins to slice the dashi stock, making sure to stop and check on the frying pork chops.

"How are old are you?"

"I'm 23 years old."

"When's your birthday?"

"November 29th." Yuuri responds coolly as he stops his chopping and turns the pork chops over, making sure to cook the uncooked side.

" Wait that means your birthday is two weeks from now?! " Victor shouts in realization, not helping but feel slightly disappointed. If he hadn't tricked Yuuri into playing twenty questions he would have never known about his birthday. A frown forms on his handsome face at Yuuri's indifferent tone.  

"Well today is the 19th and thanksgiving is next week too...hmm.. Yeah my birthday is two weeks away. Go figure.” Yuuri duly responds as he takes the now cooked pork chops out of the pan and places them on a plate that has paper towels on it. He lets the boneless pork chops sit in the paper towel, and watches as the paper absorbs the extra grease.

He hears Victor let out a sigh behind him, knowing that he was the cost for it.

“ Yuuri, why do you sound so…” Victor starts but pauses as to find the right words.

“ …..so dull about your own birthday.” He finishes.

Yuuri bites his lower lip as he turns his head to stare at the man on his couch. His heart flutters when his brown eyes meets Victors ocean like eyes. Throughout the week Yuuri had developed some sort of hate for Victors piercing eyes, especially since they held so much emotion in them. He felt exposed to Victor, feeling as if he couldn’t hide anything from the man. Something that he had never experienced before with another human being, and to be honest it was beginning to scare Yuuri. Even more so since he couldn’t read the man's mind.

“I-I j-just n-never liked m-my b-birthday.” Yuuri stutters and turns back to finish dinner, hoping that Victor wouldn’t ask more about the topic.

The frown of Victor's face deepens. He then decides to stop asking questions until the younger man was finished with preparing their meal. An awkward silence fell between the two men, only to be broken when Yuuri came by the couch with two bowls of his favorite meal. Katsudon.  
“Here.” Yuuri says as he gently places the bowl of katsudon into Victor’s lap, making sure to leave the chopsticks balancing on his thigh. He then proceeds to sit next to Victor, leaving a small space between them. Victor stares at the bowl and allows the aroma of food to fill his nose. His mouth begins to water and his stomach begins to growl. He quickly takes his chopsticks and takes a bit of the fried pork chop.His eyes widens as the flavors assault his taste buds.Yuuri’s cooking was amazing. It was perfect. It was-  

“Vkusno~” Victor rejoiced as he then began to gulp down the rest of his food.

Yuuri covers his mouth with his hand, failing to muffle his giggles.

“Buhat iseth this?” Victor says with his mouth full of rice and pork. 

“ It’s Katsudon or pork cutlet bowl. Back in Japan, my mother used to make this for me all the time. In fact she would make it for me for breakfast and dinner.” Yuuri quietly responds as he slowly eats his katsudon.

Victor nods his head and goes back to his food.The two men fall silent while they ate, only talking once they were both finished.

“Yuuri?”

“Are you a virgin?” Victor asked with an innocent grin, clearly enjoying the scene before him. 

Yuuri faces him with a big bright blush on his face. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was slightly ajare. 

“ YOU PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH INAPPROPRIATE QUESTION?!?!” Yuuri yells as his heart begins to race uncontrollably.

Victor lets out a chuckle as moves closer to Yuuri, ignoring his whine of disapproval.

He had only asked the question to see how Yuuri would react, and quite frankly it was worth it. 

Victor gently grabs Yuuri’s chin and brings his face closer to his.

“ I just want to know everything about you Yuuri. Let me know something or anything for that matter. I’m serious about being your friend.” Victor quietly says as he brings his thumb to gently touch Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri shudders at the touch as he stares into Victor’s eyes.

He was right.

His eyes really can stare into his soul.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Special thanks to SadoMazoCat with helping me out with some Russian. Episode 12 literally made my day. I love you guys soo much thank you for everything. I promise I will finish this story for you guys. Till next time, keep on supporting me!


	9. Mama and Yuri Help me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! MAMA PULL HIS EARS!” Victor yells denying his brothers allegations. His mother simply laughs as Victor’s face became even more red and his heart did a little sumsalte. He did not have a crush on Yuuri, he just wanted him to be his friend.  
> “ Yeah and pigs fly out of my ass.” Yuri sarcastically responses as he flips his blond hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!

“Victor are you ok-” Yuuri starts but is quickly interrupted by Victor.

“Bye Yuuri!” Victor says as he quickly closes Yuuri’s apartment door. Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a small growl as he storms into in his bedroom. Out of irritation he throws himself on his bed, not helping but bite down on his pillow to not let out a frustrated scream.

This was now the fifth time.

The fifth time the man has rushed out after having breakfast or dinner with him, and it was starting to piss him off. It was now a week after Victor made him play twenty questions and since then the man began to act strange. One minute he wanted to know more about Yuuri and now he was running away from him.

Releasing his bite on the pillow, Yuuri then throws it at his wall. He lets out a whine of satisfaction as he imagines the pillow as Victor, a smile forms on his face when he hears the pillow connect with the wall- _Thump_ \- and watches it fall onto the floor. Screw that man. Screw him and his damn eyes.

Endless thoughts of anger towards Victor clouded his mind. How dare he make such a show of wanting to get close to him, only to change his mind later. How dare he make Yuuri want to know him and even bother to be social with him.

And that was what had hurt the most to Yuuri.

He was finally starting to open a bit to Victor. Victor was right, he shouldn't have to resort to playing a game to get to know the younger man. So Yuuri decided against his better judgement, to tell him things about himself willingly. With this in mind he began to talk to Victor when they both finished their meals, and Victor would just sit there and listen.He told the older man where he was from, his love for katsudon, his love for reading and learning, his love for being a teacher, his hate for crowded places, his love for poodles, his love for his family and friends, and anything else he would think up while they ate. A small blush would appear on his face when Victor would just stare at him with a soft smile as he listened to his rambling. Victor’s smile had grown to be his favorite thing to see after eating, but now it was gone.

A sharp pain in his chest caught Yuuri by surprise, which caused him to bring his hand against his chest. Yuuri rubs his chest with one hand as he grabs his blanket with the other. Once under the cover, Yuuri let out a small whimper. Rejection. This feeling in this heart was rejection, something that he thought he had become immuned to. Damn this man.

For the first time in a while, Yuuri was reminded why he didn’t trust so easily.

He was nothing more than a freak.

He had his family and his few friends.

That's all he needed.

Wasn’t it?

* * *

 

“Are you trying to kill the poor bastard!? Victor, that doesn’t even look remotely close to a cake. It’s shit complete shi-OW MOM!” Yuri lets out as his adoptive mother pulled on his ear.

Victor lets out a huff as he tries to wipe the cake mix off his face. He grimaces as he stares at his recent failed attempt of a cake. The cake itself was poorly baked and even smelled weird. Yuri was right, the cake did look like shit. A pout formed on his face as he takes his, can he even call it a cake, and throws it out in the garbage. He then looks at his mess of a kitchen. There were cracked eggs in the sink, puddles of cake mix on the kitchen counter, endless empty boxes of cake mix ranging from chocolate to red velvet thrown aimlessly on his floor, vegetable oil was spilt all over the counter, baking bowls of all sizes in the sink, four empty milk and egg cartons lined up on the floor, oh and don’t forget the cake that somehow ended up on Victor’s ceiling. The man let out a heavy sigh as he stared at his laptop that sat neatly on the least messy part of the kitchen counter. He was currently Skyping with his mother and brother, hoping they would at least be supportive. Well more like his mother would be supportive and his brother would just tell him how much of a shit cook he was.

“Mama~” Victor whines as his mother lets out a sigh and lets go of Yuri’s ear.

“Dorogoy, is it really necessary for you to make this cake?” She asked, concern evident in her tone as she watches her eldest son shake his head.

“Of course Mama, if only you saw how he reacted towards his birthday. Yuuri spoke about his birthday as if it was just another day, as if it wasn’t special. I just want to make his 24th at least special.” Victor confided as he began to take out the eggshells from the sink. A soft smile forms on his mother's face as she notices the look of determination in her son's eyes.

“So by special you mean by killing him, right? Gee Victor way to make him feel speci-OW MOM STOP THAT!” Yuri growls as his adoptive mother once again pulled on his ear.

“Dorogoy don’t pay any mind to your brother, he’s just being an annoying Kotionok. Just keep trying Hun, practice makes perfect.” His mother encouraged as she once again releases her grip of Yuri’s ears, making sure to shoot him a warning glare. Victor lets out a chuckle as he watches Yuri shudder in fear. Mama was always a bit tougher on the younger whenever he would make fun of the things that were clearly important to Victor, even if he was making a fool of himself.

Yuri sulks as he “licks his wounds”, trying to soothe the pain of his ears. Mrs.Nikiforov shook her head at Yuri’s cat like antics and patted his head. She and Victor let out a laugh as Yuri leans into her touch like a cat. Mrs.Nikiforov loved her boys very much even though they could be a handful at times.

A somber smile forms of Victor face as he watched his mother pet Yuri’s head. He missed his family. He missed being in his mother’s arms and her food. He even missed Yuri kicking his back and even screaming at him calling him an “old man”.

He was lonely, and maybe that was the reason why he was trying so hard to get to know Yuuri. As a child Victor was taught that he could be friendly to other skaters but never be their friend, especially since they were rivals. Sure, he had his mother and his brother, but he never had a real friend. A real friend that liked him for him and not because he was an elite skater, and maybe, just maybe Yuuri could be just that. Yuuri could be his first friend, especially because he seemed to at least know the feeling of loneliness Victor feels within his heart. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Yuuri himself must feel lonely as well by the way he acted. He was socially awkward and overly emotional, making it hard for him to get along with others. Something that bothered Victor considering that Yuuri had a cute personality once the social awkwardness and anxiety were looked over. Even though Victor knows he has friends, a small circle of friends as a matter of fact, he knew that deep down Yuuri was still lonely even if he says he was okay.

That’s why he wanted to make a cake so badly for Yuuir’s birthday. To show him was appreciated, that he was loved.

_Loved?_

The thought echoed in Victor's mind as he suddenly stops picking up the eggshells from his sink. The word brought on a warm sensation within Victor, spreading throughout his body. Why did he think that? Why had he thought up the word loved? With a sigh Victor shook his head, pushing aside the warm feeling. He wanted to make Yuuri feel special not loved. Yes the right word was special, because honestly to Victor Yuuri was something special.

“ Hey idiot.” Yuri spoke causing Victor to snap out of his thoughts.

“ Try not to kill the poor bastard it's bad enough you have a crush on him, he doesn't need you to kill him.” Yuri huffs as he slightly smirked at his brother, his smirk widening as a small blush appeared on Victor's face.

“ I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! MAMA PULL HIS EARS!” Victor yells denying his brothers allegations. His mother simply laughs as Victor’s face became even more red and his heart did a little sumsalte. He did not have a crush on Yuuri, he just wanted him to be his first friend.

“ Yeah and pigs fly out of my ass.” Yuri sarcastically responses as he flips his blond hair.

“ Mama~ Please~” Victor whines to his mother, hoping she would come to his aid.

“ Yuri please stop making fun of your brother, you know he’s a bit of an airhead and needs to figure the truth out slowly.” His mother teases with a smile and couldn’t help but laugh with Yuri as Victor lets out a dramatic sob.

“ Mama I thought you loved me! How dare you betray your handsome son and side with the kitty cat!” Victor says melodramatically as he begins to clean one of the bowls in the sink.

“Victor stop being such a drama queen, you are worst than Georgie. AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A KITTY CAT YOU PRICK!” Yuri hisses like a cat, only becoming more ruffled when their mother laughs.

“ Now now boys settle down, and Yuri when you hiss like that you do know you only prove his point of being cat like?” She said with amusement.

Victor couldn’t help but laugh as Yuri shoots a look of betrayal at their mother. The younger quickly crosses his arms and looks away with a bright blush of his face.

“I hate you both.” Yuri growls but there was no malice evident in his his tone.

“And we love you Yuri.” Their mother responded as she gently gave Yuri a kiss on his head.

A quick smile appeared on Yuri’s face at the endearment, but quickly vanished when he noticed Victor chuckling.

“ Fuck you asshole.” Yuri snarls as he lets their mother uncross his arms.

“ Love you too Yurio.”  Victor responses with a smile as he then processes to open a box of vanilla cake mix.

“So when is his birthday?” Their mother asks.

“ It’s tomorrow Mama, so please stay on Skype with me until I make a perfect cake.” Victor begs as he begins to pour the mix in the bowl.

“ Great we’re going to be Skyping until we die then.” Yuri mourns.

Needless to say, Victor somehow ended up with another cake stuck on his ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to SadoMazoCat for the translations and help with the Russian.


	10. Gold Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ So birthday boy, did you get my package?” Phichit mischievously asked, a shit eating grin formed on his face when he heard Yuuri let out a flustered whine, deeply scarred from his so called “ birthday gift”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Yes I'm not dead just had some hard times is all. I'm now single and that made me not want to write about anything that had to do with love. I'm okay now, especially because I've read all of the beautiful comments you guys left for me. Honestly you've all been so supportive and still believed in this story despite the fact that I hadn't updated for awhile. I love you all. Anyway this is 10 chapter, I'm a bit rusty so this will be more comical rather than the lovey dovey chapter you all want with Victor giving Yuuri the cake. I promise that chapter 11 will be well worth it. Anyway enjoy!

_ Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want _ __  
_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want _ __  
_ I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want _ __  
_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want _ __  
_ I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) _ _  
_ __ I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

Yuuri lets out a groan as the annoying ringtone fills his bedroom. He lethargically sticks out his hand and aimlessly tries to find his cell phone without moving his face from his pillow, only to let out a whine when he realizes he needs to use his eyes. Cursing in japanese, Yuuri growls as he untangles himself from his blanket and rubs his eyes. He whines when he realizes he had slept with his contacts on again. With a huff he quickly walks to his bathroom and takes out the damn things. He sighs as he then puts them away in their case and picks up his old pair of blue glasses that were conveniently on the bathroom sink. He shakes his head as he hears the annoying ringtone die out, signally that the caller ended the call. 

As Yuuri tentatively puts on the glasses,  his eye begin to blink rapidly trying to get used of the glasses. Once his eyes adjusted, he turns off the lights in the bathroom and walks back to his room, growling as his phone goes off once more. 

_ Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want _ __  
_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want _ __  
_ I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want _ __  
_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want _ __  
_ I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) _ _  
_ __ I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

“ I’m going to kill Phichit for making Spice Girls his damn ringtone.” Yuuri mutters to himself as he then sets about trying to find his phone.

_ I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want _

_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want _

_ I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) _

_ I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah _

_ If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends _

_ (Gotta get with my friends) _

_ Make it last forever, friendship never ends _

_ If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give _

_ Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is _

“ Where the hell is this damn phone?!” Yuuri yells as he frantically searches his room for the offending object, a dull pain slowly forming within his head.

“Ugh, now I have a headache. Great.” Yuuri grits his teeth as he pinches the bridge of his nose. The dull pain in his head rapidly spreads as the phone continues to play “ WannaBe” . Yuuri looks up at his ceiling and prays, he prays that the higher beings above would take pity on him just once in his life. He lets out a small squeal of delight when he spots the offending object under his bed. 

“ HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST FRIEND!” Phichit yells on the other line.

“ Phichit do you any idea what time it is? It’s freakin 7 am in the morning, you couldn’t wait until later?” Yuuri bites out as he massages his temple.

“But it’s my best friends birthday, why shouldn’t I be excited?” Phichit whines into the phone. 

A soft chuckle escapes from Yuuri as he gently shakes his head, his black hair falling into place.

“Yuuri?”

“ Thanks Phichit.” Yuuri says in a small voice.

The Thailander lets out a small laugh, knowing that despite how mad Yurri can get he was actually a softy in the inside.

“ So birthday boy, did you get my package?” Phichit mischievously asked, a shit eating grin formed on his face when he heard Yuuri let out a flustered whine, deeply scarred from his so called “ birthday gift”.

“ Why would you think it would be okay to send me a dildo for my birthday?!” Yuuri squealed, clearly mortified as a bright red blush spread throughout his face. 

When he first received the package , he was happy considering it was a gift from his best friend, but that happiness was short lived when he came face to face with a gold dildo. A gold dildo that apparently vibrated, and what made it even worse was the fact it was engraved. The bastard had the audacity to name the dildo “ Victor” and even left a short message saying:  **We both know you would be the bottom of the relationship, start practicing with Victor. With love, Phichit.**

 It was all too much for the young japanese man, because as soon as he finished reading the message he quickly stuffed the dildo back in its box and buried it deep in his closet. Yuuri has yet to set one foot in that closet since that day.

“ W-why would y-you engrave it and w-what do you mean I-I would be the b-bottom?!” Yuuri stuttered as his face began to heat even more as Phichits laughter resonated in his ear.

“ The fact that you are even this flustered talking about a dildo proves you're meant to be the bottom.” Phichit smugly replies.

“ T- That doesn't prove anything. Just because I’m stuttering about a-a dil-dil…” Yuuri sputters, ears becoming increasingly red as he tries his hardest to say the dirty word  **dildo** .

“ Dildo. D-I-L-D-O. Dildo, as in a pleasure toy used for everything, including an-” 

“ Shut up! Not another word Phichit!” Yuuri squeals as he reaches a new height of fluster, his neck now the same shade of red as his face and ears.

Silence fell between the two as Yuuri tried to calm down enough for his blush to disappear. After a few minutes of silence, Phichit was the first one to break it.

“ So is that a no about using   _ Victor _ ?” Phichit asks facetiously, not bothering to hide his laughter as Yuuri lets out a heated huff and hangs up on the thai man.

A growl of agitation leaves Yuuri’s throat as he throws his cell phone on his bed, making sure to put it on silent. A childish smirk appears on his face when his cell phone lights up signaling that Phichit was calling again. Yuuri blows a raspberry at the phone as he then makes his way to his kitchen, proud of his childish antics.

The small victory was short lived however when he looked at the small clock on the kitchen counter. It was only 7:45 am which meant he would have to see Victor in 1 hour and 55 minutes. He had only 1 hour and 55 minutes to lick his wounds and pretend that nothing was bothering him. If Victor wasn’t going to talk about it neither would he. A dull ache grew in Yuuri’s chest as he  went about making his and Victors supposed breakfast, which ended up being pancakes with eggs and bacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment because I love reading what you guys have to say <3.


End file.
